The Jewel of identity: Robo-hunt/characters
Here are the list of characters from The Jewel of identity: Robo-Hunt(formerly called Memory Brawl). Characters Characters are divided into 4 Rarities and 3 Classes: * Legendary(250 fragments) * Epic(100 fragments) * Rare(50 fragments) * Common(15 fragments) * Warrior(Has more attack and speed than defense) * Guardian(has more defense and health than attack and speed) * Helper(Well-rounded, has minimum stats and could help their allies) Legendary: * Magent (4*) Class: Warrior Tags: Mages,Agents,Humans,Heroes,Cop,Wizbert Description: a top secret mage who's able to slowdown his enemies and slowly damaging them. Attacks(MAX level): M.A.G.I.C Gun: Deals X damage to the target enemy, has a 85% chance of causing Speed Down and Damage Over Time for 3 turns. Sun Burn: Remove 55% Turn meter on all enemies, also applying 3 stacks of Speed Down to them for 2 turns. Blacker Shades(Passive Skill): This character is immune to Damage Over Time. Cloak & Dagger(Passive Skill): This character has 15% more attack,speed, and defense. Eclipse Guy(Passive Skill): Gives all Mage and Sorcerer allies 50% Lifesteal while Magent is still alive in the battlefield. * North Pole Trent(4*) Class: Guardian Tags:Humans,North Pole,Trent,Workers Description: a heavy guardian that could stay alive even with his notorius speed. Attacks(MAX level): Candy Canerang: Hit the target enemy 2x for X damage while also gaining a Positive Status Effect for 4 turns. Sneaky Snitch: Deals X damage to the target enemy, also gains Taunt for 2 turns and heal for 16% of this character's max HP. Sweet Tooth(Passive Skill): Whenever a Chef character attacks, this character is healed by X. Two Sided(Passive Skill): At the start of the match and every turn without Taunt, this character has 25% more attack. Otherwise, this character has 25% more defense. Hasty(Passive Skill): At the start of the match, this character has 75% Turn meter. * Jemoire(4*) Class: Helper Tags: Mages,Villains,Sorcerers,Jemmica Description: this mean sorcerer could help her allies while also damaging enemies big time. Attacks(MAX level): Lightning: Deals X damage to the target enemy. Attack increases every use. Eye of the storm: Deal X damage to all enemies, also loses all increased attack from Lightning. Spectre Shake: Gives your team 3-6 stacks of Positive Status Effects for 2-4 turns. Disaster (Passive Skill): Everytime an ally receives a Negative Status Effect, This character gains 10% turn meter. Menacing Presence(Passive Skill): At the start of the match, All enemies are given 3-4 stacks of Defense Down for 2 turns. Epic * Trent Stinger(3*) Class: Warrior Tags: Humans,Trappers,Trent,Original Description: Watch carefully! Because this kid is one sneaky trapper! Attacks(MAX level): Snakes!: Deals X damage to the target enemy. Healing Trent for 35% of his max hp. Trap: Gives the target enemy Stun and Damage Over Time for 2 turns. Trap-cue: Deals X damage to the target enemy. This attack does +30% more damage to stunned enemies. The target enemy loses Stun and Damage Over Time. Here lies Trent's victims (Passive Skill): At the start of the match, All enemies have -16% Speed. Once per battle, If Trent stuns an enemy, That enemy gains 3 stacks of Defense Down until they are not stunned. Persistence (Passive Skill): Trent gains 2 stacks of Heal Over Time for 3 turns if he hits an enemy with Stun. Strength (Passive Skill): This character has 20% more attack. TBD Category:Video games Category:The Jewel of Identity Category:Lists Category:Putucup's Ideas